El deber o el Amor
by Naniza
Summary: Sasuke U: un importante Policía del condado de Konoha está tras la pista de una de las ladronas de casinos mas importantes,apodada entre sus colegas la flor de cerezo, él se infiltra en uno de los casinos mas populares de la zona, sin decidirlo se ve envuelto sentimentalmentecon está hermosa criminal—o eso es lo que él cree— ¿Qué decisión tomará?, la entregará o la dejará libre.
1. Un rompecabezas por armar

**_Primer capítulo:_** _Un rompecabezas por armar_

/Mientras tanto en el condado \\\

Este ya es el tercer caso que va en el mes, el distrito esta colapsando, las investigaciones no avanzan y los robos a los casinos continua y cada vez con mas intensidad, tendremos que remitirlo a la central.

—Eso es imposible Shikamaru, me costaría mi ascenso como jefe de investigación y lo sabes

—Pero Naruto en estos momentos no tenemos suficientes miembros en el cuerpo investigativo como para dar abasto con todos los procesos del distrito, estamos en uno muy problemático, no son sólo los casinos de mala muerte que debemos atender, ¿ENTIENDES?, tenemos ciudadanos que atender.

—¡TIENES RAZÓN!, Pero eso demostraría que somos unos inútiles, incapaces de llevar un proceso tan simple como robos a unos casinos.

—¿Entonces que propones?

—No lo sé, pero dejaré que Uchiha lo revise.

—¿Sasuke?, eso sería un problema Naruto, él fue desvinculado por su carácter explosivo e incapacidad de trabajo en equipo «Al parecer sólo trabajaba bien contigo»

—Lo sé,.pero tengo una corazonada.

—Haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo eres el jefe.

Los casos han aumentado sistemáticamente en lo corrido del mes, aunque no han habido víctimas fatales las pérdidas económicas han sido millonarias, lo casinos en su mayoría tienen seguros antirobo pero el verdadero problema radica en que sus aseguradoras están colapsando, no dan abasto con los pagos de sus pólizas de seguros contra robo, y los casinos locales tienen miedo de abrir y recibir nuevos clientes o empleados, temen a perder sus inversiones, nuestro distrito se ve seriamente afectado el pago de impuestos que se recibe por las casas de apuestas y casinos es uno de los mas grandes y muchos están cerrando por temor a perder lo poco o mucho que tienen.

—No me importa, no es mi problema.

—Khaaaaaa,.te acabo de explicar la situación y me respondes así Sasuke, de verás no tienes corazón.

—¿Corazón?, tu no tuviste uno cuando aceptaste ese estúpido ascenso y me abandonaste, amaba mi profesión, me encantaba infiltrarme e investigar, ¡ERAMOS LOS MEJORES!, sabes muy bien que no aceptaba a esos idiotas porque no soportaría perder a otro compañero mas, y sé que eras un maldito suertudo que siempre salía ileso de todas las malditas operaciones de infiltración.

—Te entiendo pero ya debes super muerte, ella murió hace mucho.

—¿Me dices que superes la muerte de Karin tan fácilmente?, era nuestra amiga y mi esposa, murió en mis brazos, recibió la bala por mí.

—De verás eres estúpido, ella te amaba y prefería verte vivo que sin ti«él no sabe que ella igualmente moriría, tenía cáncer y eran pocos los meses que le quedaban, pero le prometí llevar este secreto a mi tumba»

—Y yo simplemente no quería que muriese, o no de esa forma. «Me enteré por accidente de su cáncer, quería hacerla feliz pero tuvo que morir trágicamente en mis brazos».

—Está bien Sasuke, pero recuerda que el distrito y el departamento de investigación está a mi cargo, si no quieres trabajar con compañeros lo entenderé, pero por favor ¡PIENSALO!, eres el que mas experiencia tiene para las operaciones de infiltración y sé que con tu ayuda daremos con el culpable rápidamente, quiero agregar una última cosa, creemos que es una mujer la que está atras de los ataques.

—¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo lo saben?.

—Sencillo deja una carta con una flor de cerezo dibujada con lápiz labial, nos vemos pronto Sasuke.

—Adiós.

/Pensamientos internos de Sasuke\\\

Así que es una mujer la mente maestra, pero si es así ¿cómo lo hace?, ¿Cual será su modo operandi? Se infiltrará como una empleada nueva o actuará comúnmentue como una cliente mas del lugar, realmente esté idiota si que sabe ponerme inquieto.

Me vestiré como un puto investigador policial sin uniforme, estoy seguro que el idiota sigue esperando en la patrulla.

/Sasuke se asoma por el balcon y ve efectivamente el carro de la patrulla policial/

¡LO SABÍA!, ese maldito si que me conoce, ya sabe mi respuesta y sólo espera para que le confirme y reintegrarme.

—Jajaja lo sabía, ¿Estás aquí porque la curiosidad te mata no?.

—Eres un imbécil y lo sabes.

—Bienvenido al equipo Bakaaa.

—¿Entiendes? resolveré este caso y será el fin de mi carrera policial.

—¡Ya lo veremos!

—Una última condición, ¡QUIERO TRABAJAR SÓLO!.

—Jajajaja eso ya lo sabía idiota, nos vemos en el condado.

/Naruto se dirige a su despacho a solucionar el papeleo del reintegro de Sasuke/

Mañana será un día nuevo, el idiota de Naruto seguramente estará sacando una nueva placa para mí—Algo que obviamente no necesito para mi trabajo de infiltración—, un puesto nuevo como empleado de algún casino grande del distrito y uno que otro vestuario horrible casual para mi misión—cosa que me negaré a utilizar—, en fín no puedo negar la emoción y adrenalina que siento por asistir una nueva operación, espero que mi antiguo trabajo no resulte ser una molestia.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor:** Hola a todos mis lectores, agradezco enormemente sus visitas y espero que está loca idea mía que surgió mientras hacía uno de mis tantos viajes por Colombia les encante tanto cómo a mí, por favor recuerden que los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, los escenarios y ambientación son de mi autoría, la publicación de este fic es sin fines comerciales y me niego a que sea re adaptado o re publicado en otro lugar sin mi autorización, puede ser compartido únicamente en grupos cerrados sin que salgan de éstos._


	2. Infiltración exitosa

_**Nota informativa** : el término Crupier hace referencia a un empleado de casino o centros de ocio y su función consiste en controlar las apuestas de juego._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos:** infiltración exitosa_

Al fín ha llegado la respuesta del casino Daikoku, es uno de los mas grandes del distrito y ha estado colaborando con nosotros en está investigación, este mes bajaron sistemáticamente la seguridad del lugar a propósito y contrataron nuevo personal, hemos enviado una solicitud el día de ayer pidiendo que aceptarán a Uchiha Sasuke como empleado del lugar, accedieron sin embargo desconocen que es un infiltrado policial—No sabemos si pueden ser complices—, es por la seguridad de la operación investigativa, la dirección del casino cree que es una persona enviada por la aseguradora Bingo para crear un plan de contingencia que disminuya el riesgo de robos a otros casinos.«Información oficial del condado de Konoha para Sasuke»

—Naruto, ¿intentas decir que debo actuar como un estúpido vendedor de seguros?

—No Sasuke, sólo debes asegurarte de que ellos crean que realizas una investigación minuciosa de los clientes y por supuesto ofrecer servicios adicionales de la aseguradora Bingo.

—Da igual sé mantener un perfil bajo, ¿Pero y cuando comienzo?'

—Hoy mismo Sasuke, de hecho llevas una hora de retraso en tu primer día como empleado.

— ¿QUEEEE?, deberías haberme citado mas temprano idiota, nos vemos empezaré mi investigación.

/Sasuke se dirige rápidamente hasta el Casino Daikoku ubicado en la zona T del distrito/

Al fín he llegado este lugar es bastante organizado comparado con otras casas de apuestas, iré a hablar con el gerente para que me ubique en mi nuevo puesto de trabajo.

—Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ah claro, el empleado de la aseguradora Bingo, mucho gusto soy Tenzen el administrador del lugar, puedes ubicarte en cualquier juego de azar ya que tu trabajo aquí es ser un Crupier.

—Entiendo, entonces me dirigire a mi puesto de trabajo, una última cosa antes de irme, ¿Ha ingresado nuevo personal las ultimas dos semanas?

—Hmm déjame revisó las solicitudes de trabajo y contrataciones para confirmarte

—Gracias por su colaboración, estaré esperando el informe.

Definitivamente debo escoger un lugar en el casino dónde exista un flujo constante de clientes, debo detallar e identificar clientes nuevos y habituales para sectorizar mi investigación.

Al llegar al salon principal de apuestas del casino pude detallar a una chica de cabello rosa, piel blanca y unos labios delicadamente definidos atendiendo muy gentilmente a un par de clientes en la rueda de la fortuna, al parecer era una Crupier igual que yo, me acerqué hacia su lugar de trabajo y la observé un largo tiempo, no sé pero extrañamente su comportamiento me hacía recordar a Karin.

De repente noté como nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entendí que ella se percató de mi acosadora mirada sobre ella y en el momento que ella se acercaba a mi fui interrumpido por Tenzen el administrador del casino, él traía su informe con los datos de los nuevos empleados, me dirigí a su oficina para proceder a revisar la información. Entre la documentación encontré algunos despidos del mes justificados y sólo una contratación aparte de la mía, una mujer llamada Sakura Haruno, procedí a leer su Hoja de Vida.

Nombre completo: Sakura Haruno

Edad: 27 años—Un año menor que yo—

Estado civil: Soltera

Profesión: Ninguna

Estudios: Siete semestres de medicina—¿Qué hace una estudiante de medicina trabajando en un casino?

Al ver su fotografía me encontré con una grata sorpresa, era aquella mujer a la que no pude evitar seguir con mi mirada, su mera presencia era cautivadora para mí, salí de aquella oficina bastante molesto y con muchas interrogantes, un sólo contrato y era una estudiante de medicina, ¿Quién contrataría un aspirante a médico en un casino? ¿Por qué una aspirante a médico quiere trabajar en un casino?, en fin yo decidí poner mi ojo investigativo sobre ella.

Los días empezaron a correr y el condado me exigía avances en mi investigación, mi primer informe fue un estudio minucioso de los movimientos de los clientes, nada anormal a excepción de una mujer de cabellos rubios y pechos voluminosos que siempre perdía hasta el último centavo cada día, sin embargo parecía conocer muy bien a Sakura. Un día decidí acercarme necesitaba mas información, admito que soy demasiado formal para iniciar una conversación y ella parecía entenderme, definitivamente era como sentir la conexión que tuve alguna vez con Karin, Sakura era bastante inteligente, una mujer que sería el prototipo perfecto para mí, sin embargo para mí todas las mujeres eran sospechosas.

Empecé a conversar sobre sus hábitos y gustos, ella amaba las cosas dulces en especial el postre de ciruelas, su pasado algo trágico sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente cuando era sólo una niña y su tutora una mujer alcohólica adicta a las apuestas, para ganar su confianza le conté una parte poco honesta de mi vida, mentí dije enviude porque mi esposa murió de cáncer, ella me abrazo y me sentí miserable—Soy un estúpido— pensé en ese instante al mentirle tan vilmente, creo que me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.

Una llamada de Naruto me hizo entrar en realidad, no estaba aquí para conquistar sino para investigar, me pidió que fuese hasta su muy amoblada oficina de Jefe de investigación, según él había información confidencial que debía conocer sobre los avances y análisis de las pruebas recolectadas por el cuerpo de investigación policial, llegué tan rápido como pude y allí estaba aquel tonto con un montón de papeleo, no es la sombra de lo que algún día fue, un trabajo súper aburrido no era lo mío, me encanta la acción, la adrenalina y estar allí viéndolo firmar documentos una y otra vez me producía asco, tomé su informe y empecé a hojear una tras otra, pasé rápidamente a las conclusiones de la investigación y a los registros fotográficos.

Registro de víctimas mortales: Ninguno.

Heridos: 2—Un margen muy bajo de heridos—.

Testigos: Ninguno—¿Como, ninguno?, ¿Son profesionales?—

Registro de material audiovisual: Los criminales utilizaron puntos ciegos para desactivar el sistema de grabación de los casinos—Lo que sugiere que conocían el lugar—.

Conclusión de la prueba reina—Una carta con una flor de cerezo dibujada— : el material con el que se elaboro la flor era un pulmón personalizado cuya tinta roja tenía residuos orgánicos, es decir una tinta elaborada con cerezos, y el lápiz labial que se utilizó para dar color carmesí a la flor estaba elaborado a base de arandanos. Tampoco se encontraron registros de huellas dactilares, lo que sugiere que nuestra criminal usaba guantes.

Revisé el material audiovisual de los casinos con la esperanza de encontrar mujeres que encajaran con ese perfil, pero era un trabajo perdido, en su mayoría todas las mujeres usan labiales y guantes cuando asisten a los casinos, sería un golpe de suerte encontrar una mujer que usase labiales orgánicos o en su efecto elaborados artesanalmente en casa, así que decidí regresar a mi aburrido trabajo como Crupier, las semanas pasaban rápidamente y mi amistad con la chica de cabellos rosados estaba en la cúspide, hablabamos y reíamos por tonterías, como por ejemplo cuando una tía se embriago tanto con Sake que terminó vomitando sobre los pies de Tenzen—El estaba luciendo sus nuevas botas de charol super costosas que compro—, o cuando nos quedamos encerrados por accidente en la bodega de fichas para las máquinas tragaperras.

Ella se sonrrojo al recordar aquel día en que accidentalmente el sensor de huellas se atasco y no nos dejaba salir de la habitación, tuve que radiar con el jefe de mantenimiento pero la solución llegó tres horas después... Para romper el hielo acudí a un antiguo juego que me enseñaron cuando tomaba clases para ser policía, sí uno bastante estúpido, consistia en hacerle preguntas de su vida y que cosas le molestaban.

/Sasuke recordando las respuestas y preguntas de aquel juego/.

—¿Por qué estudias medicina?

—Bueno verás Sasuke, la noche en que mis padres murieron yo estaba con ellos, fue trágico, mi madre sobrevivio al impacto, pero la negligencia médica y la tardanza de los paramédicos terminaron por matarla y el resto ya lo sabes, se me asgino un tutor, ¿Ahora es mi turno no?

— Si claro, pregunta lo que quieras,

— ¿Qué hacías antes de trabajar en este casino?

— Bueno verás, yo trabajaba para la aseguradora BINGO, sin embargo entramos en banca rota y muchos fuimos despedidos como medida cautelar antes de su liquidación total.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en un cerrar de ojos mi instinto masculino me obligo a besarla, pero no sé porque lo hice, simplemente la tomé y la besé y ella respondio a mis besos, sin embargo ese extraño sabor a arandanos de sus labios desperto una gran curiosidad en mí, ¿pero cuantas chicas en este mundo no comerían arandanos?, solo es una simple casualidad...

* * *

 ** _CONTESTANDO REVIEWS_**

 ** _Danna:_** _Yo sé que te encantan mis historias, eres una hermosa, por ustedes es que sigo actualizando, besitos._

 ** _Harnol-Sann:_** _Claro que sí este fic es una versión masculina, por lo general escribo en versión femenina y sé que les encantará el final , besitos_

 _ **Guest:** No dejaste tu nombre, sin embargo aunque anónimo te mereces un grato saludo, y quizas aciertes en el resultado de quien es el verdadero villano, pero no te apresures cualquier cosa puede pasar 3_


End file.
